A second chance at happiness
by calmpiano
Summary: Naru and Lin have just come back from England after 2 years and Mai is still in love with Naru or so she thinks… After an argument between Naru and Mai, she has had enough and decides to leave SPR but Lin tries to stop her after finding out that her abilities are increasing day by day. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys. I know that I'm not very good at writing stories but I thought why not give it a try. This will be my first ever fan-fiction and my grammar might be shit be hey please humour me. Thank you.

This is a Lin/ Mai fanfic.

Now on to the summary.

* * *

Naru and Lin have just come back from England after 2 years and Mai is still in love with Naru or so she thinks… After an argument between Naru and Mai, she has had enough and decides to leave SPR but Lin tries to stop her after finding out that her abilities are increasing day by day.

* * *

Hello my name is Taniyama Mai and I am 18 years old. It has been 2 years after Naru and Lin have left Japan after finding Gene's body. I had confessed to Naru or should I say Oliver Davis that I had loved him but he had brushed me off by saying that I loved Gene and not him. Here I thought he was a really intelligent guy, I mean yes I know that I thought that he was Gene when I had those dreams during the cases that we went on but it was the way that he would make sure that I was always safe whenever I got into trouble. How could I not love the man that fell down a well with me and also protected me from a falling roof. I honestly thought that dream Naru was Naru.

After him telling me that I loved Gene and not him I was heartbroken. He didn't even let me correct him or explain myself. He just walking away, leaving me in the middle of that forest all alone crying. After he told everyone in the group that SPR was closing down. Everyone promised that they would keep in touch with me after SPR closed, all saying that they are all a family after all. After Naru and Lin left we all go together at least one a week in the cafe that was under SPR but soon after one by one that all started to disappear.

First is was John having to go back to Australia due to family reasons, he had emailed me as often as he could but that soon stopped after a few weeks. Then it was Masako because she had to go to America because she was filming a season of her show there. Yasu was busy with university exams and assignments. After a few months even Ayako and Bou-san had left me, Ayako had to go back to working at her parents hospital, she promised to call me every week but the calls went soon stopped as well. Bou-san had to work with his band as they had soon found success and was touring, he also promised phone calls but those calls had never come.

So I was left alone once again. I was used to being alone, even before I had meet that SPR family I was on my own after both of my parents had passed away by the time I was 12. I knew that everyone was busy with there own lives and I didn't want to burden them with my selfish wishes of being with them as a family. So I moved on with my life as best I could. I had graduated high school one year early with the highest grades in the school, and Naru had always called me stupid but I guess everyone would be stupid to him, he was a genius after all. Even if I had missed out on alot of school wth all the cases that SPR went on, my teachers always gave me assignments and homework to do will I was not in school and that was how I managed to keep up with all the other students.

Now 2 years after everyone left I am in my second year of college studying psychology, folklore and criminology at Tokyo University and I am still at the top of my class and University, I'm not going to say that the work is easy, because its not but I is enough to keep my mind off everything and focus forward. My appearance has changed as well, my hair was now long and down to my lower back, sometimes I wonder if I should cut it short again but then I disregard it thinking that its a nice change. Ive grown out of wearing short skirts every season of the year. I now wear jeans which i find easier to move in anyway.

I had just finished class at 3pm and I was on my way to work as my shift was 4:30 till 10pm. I had managed to a job at a cafe that was just two block away from my apartment. When I got to work I changed into my uniform and then I went straight to my section in the cafe and served my customers. After work had finished at 10pm I made my way home. When I finished work late it nice that the walk home only lasted 15 minutes at most. When I had got home I was so tired that I went straight to bed after changing into my pyjamas.

 _I woke up on the astral plane which was unusual, I haven' t been here in the last two years. After Naru had left with Gene's body I had stopped dreaming, I guess it was because I had no one to guide me anymore with Gene's body found. I looked around and saw the usual wisps floating all around me._

 _"Hello Mai"_

 _I turned to look behind me and there was Gene just standing there. I looked at him in shock as I haven't him in two years, I had thought that after his body was found he had moved on. I guess I was wrong. After the shock wore off, anger, sadness and happiness made its way into my heart. `i was angry because he also had left me along with everyone else, sad because he had not moved on like I was wished he would and happiness because I got to see him again._

 _"Hello Eugene"_

 _"Come on Mai, you know you can call me Gene"_

 _"….." tears slowly start to build up in my eyes._

 _"Mai?"_

 _"…." tears start making their way down my face_

 _"Mai, whats wrong?"_

 _"Whats wrong you ask. I'll tell you whats wrong. You are the only one out off everyone that I have seen in two years! Im angry, happy and sad all at the same time and I don't know which I should feel right now. Angry that you left without a goodbye, sad that you have not moved on and happy that I get chance to see you again?"_

 _Now Im just bawling my eyes out after saying what I had meant to keep inside me forever._

 _"Mai… I'm sorry"_

 _"No.. Its ok… I didn't mean to say all of that. Im sorry"_

 _"you have nothing to be sorry about. I anyone should be sorry, it should be me for leaving you alone…"_

 _"It's ok, I know that you had your reasons. By the way, why haven't you moved on?"_

 _"I did move on. As soon as you all found my body in the lake, I was at peace."_

 _"Then why are you here?"_

 _"I have officially been appointed as you spirit guide, to help you learn to control your abilities."_

 _"But Gene I haven't used any of my abilities in two years. Im sure that they have gone."_

 _"All in due time Mai, all in due time" He smiled mischievously._

 _"Im starting to wonder wether I want to know my abilities." Feeling dread at the sight of his smile._

 _"Enough of that, now I have some other news for you Mai."_

 _"And what news would that be?"_

 _"Sometime tomorrow you will receive a call."_

 _"…..why?"_

 _"because Naru is back In Japan."_

* * *

Authors note.

I hope that you will all enjoyed the first chapter. Please review as I would like to know if it is any good at all. Please remember that this is my first time writing anything like this and I would very much appreciate the feedback.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

* * *

Recap

"Cause Naru is back in Japan."

* * *

I woke up to my alarm going off at 6:30 am. I hooped out of bed to get ready for my morning classes at university. I got dressed for the day, grabbed some toast and then I was out the door by 7am. While I was walking to Uni I was thinking about the conversation that I had with Gene on the Astral Plane.

"Naru is back."

I couldn't believe he was back after two years without any contact. The more I thought about it the angrier I got. I tried to calm myself down as I could see my classroom ahead and I could see students and teachers looking at me weirdly. I was in the middle of my second class tacking notes when a message came over the intercom.

"Taniyama Mai please report to the deans office after class. I repeat Taniyama Mai please report to the deans office after class."

I felt like I had to hide my face in my books because the whole class room had turned around to look at me so I silently wished for the time to go faster to get away from the embarrassment.

* * *

As soon as class finished I made my way to the deans office. When I go there I knocked on the door. I got a response soon after.

"Come in."

"Good Afternoon Sensei, you called for me?"

"Ah yes Taniyama come in, come in." She said with a smile.

"Hai Sensei."

"Taniyama I have some people that want to see you."

"People to see me Sensei?"

"Yes they say that they know you but that it has been a long time since they have seen you."

Now I was confused, who were these people? The only people that I haven't seem in a long time is the old SPR group.

Thats when I froze still.

"It can't be." I said out load.

"I'll send them in shall I." the said and I was still frozen still so when what she said registered all I could do was nod my head. The dean then stood up and walked to a door that led into the office reception area.

"You can come in now, She'a here."

I'm still standing really still as if I have become a statue as I stare at the door that these people will come through and then they all come into view. I could hear them but my mind had gone blank. I could hear them all say my name.

"Mai."

"Jou-chan."

"Mai-chan."

"Mai-chan."

"Mai-san."

"Taniyama-chan."

"Taniyama-san."

I was still stunned silent as they all spoke to me, but when Monk and Ayako tried to hug me something surprising happened. As soon as they touched me, they were thrown across the room away from me.

* * *

Thank you all so much for the reviews, I really appreciate it. Sorry it took me so long to update, but be assured that a few more chapters will be uploaded again real soon. Thank you so much for the support.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three.

Recap

As soon as they touched me, they were thrown across the room away from me.

* * *

It was so quiet that you could clearly hear the birds singing outside. I stood so still I might as well have been a statue. It was then that a painful headache started. It was so painful that I fell to my knees with my hands on my head.

"Mai!"

"Taniyama!"

I heard everyone calling for me but the pain from my headache just kept on increasing. Eventually it was so painful that I started to blackout.

* * *

Lin's POV

We were all waiting to see Taniyama-san again. I was getting anxious waiting because if I was being honest with myself I had missed her when Oliver and I had been in England. She had this way of growing onto people with her bubbly and positive personality and it was always amusing watching her and Oliver argue.

In the years that we worked together I had slowly but surely started to care for her. When we left I was worried about her, praying that she would be ok. When we came back to say that I was angry was putting in nicely, I was absolutely livid with the SPR group. Taniyama-san always said that everyone was her family but some family they were. They had abandoned Taniyama-san making her an orphan for a second time.

As soon as I heard that no one knew where Taniyama-san was I looked for days. Then I found out that she was a second year student at University I was surprised but I felt a swell of pride as well. I felt proud that she was doing so well in her education. After I found what I neeed I went to let Oliver know. So I knocked on his office door and went in.

"I found her."

"Well where is she?" Oliver said.

"She's a second year student at Tokyo University."

"So the idiot can use her brain after all."

"Noll at her age she should be in her final year of high school not her second year of university. I would hardly say she's an idiot.

"Hmph compared to me she is."

"Not everyone can finish a PHD degree by the age of 16. Not everyone is a genius, that doesn't mean that they are idiots either."

"Hmph anyway we will all go and see her tomorrow. Let everyone know."

"Alright."

I left his office to call eveyone about what was happening. Takigawa and Matsuzaki were ecstatic to learn that I had found Taniyama-san. They were excited to see her again.

I was drawn out of my thoughts when a door opened from the deans office.

"You can come in now. She's here."

We all got up and walked into the office. When we all saw her we all called out to her. She looked really surprised to see us all again. Takigawa and Mastuzaki ran to her to embrace her but out of nowhere they were thrown to the opposite wall by what looked like a barrier. There was a sudden silence. Then all of a sudden Taniyama-san fell to her knees with her hands on her head.

"Mai!"

"Taniyama."

After we called out to her she fell forward unconscious.

* * *

Thank you all for the support. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Mai's POV

When I woke I found myself to be on the astral plane. I looked around and all I saw were the will o wisps.

"Gene?"

"Yes Mai?"

I turned around and found him standing behind me.

"Gene what is happening to me?"

"What powers?"

"The powers that you were born with."

"The only powers the I have are the ones that I had when I worked with SPR. I don't have any others."

"You do Mai, you are extremely powerful. You were so powerful as a child, so powerful that it took a toll on your young body. So a spell was placed on you to suppress your powers. The spell would break when you turned 21 but it has already started to  
break since you started to work with SPR and brcause of what you have been through. It has started to break sooner and faster than it should."

"But I don't get it Gene. Why don't I remember any of that and why didn't my mother tell me anything?"

"You don't remember anything because you were really young Mai. Only 4 years old, that and also it's a side effect of the spell. It has surprised your memory. Your mother was going to tell you and train you when you had gotten older but she never got  
the chance to."

"Is that why your my spirit guide now? Your going to train me?"

"Yes but I can only train you with things to do with the astral plane, your ESPand your intuition. As your power grows you are going to. Red to find another trainer to be able to help you."

"What other powers could I possibly have?"

"You will find out all in due time Mai. All I can tell you is that you are just as powerful if not more so than Naru." Gene smiled when he said that.

I gasped "how can that be?"

"All in due time Mai, all in due time."

"Ok this is all a bit much to take in."

"I know but you will be ok, you can handle anything that is thrown your way. I know you can."

"Thank you Gene."

"Your welcome, now it's time to go back. Time to wake up."

"Ok I'll see you later on then."

Gene smiled, he then placed two fingers on my forehead and gently pushed me backwards and I could feel myself waking up." 

* * *

When I woke up I found myself on a soft bed. I looked around and saw I was in the nurses office.

"Mai."

I looked to where the voice came from beside me and I saw Ayako.

"Ayako."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. What are you doing here Ayako?"

"I'm here to see if your ok Mai."

"Well as you can see I'm fine. Noes you can go back to your life without a worry."

Ayako looked shocked and sad when I said that. I almost felt bad. Almost.

"Mai... I'm sorry, we didn't mean to leave you like that."

"But you did Ayako. I don't blame you I understand that you had your own lives to live. Now I want you to go back and enjoy them and not worry about me."

"But Mai. Surely you don't mean that!"

"Don't I?" I say while starting to get out of the bed. Ayako tried to stop me.

"Mai! You shouldn't be up."

"Well that's to bad. I've got work to go to."

"But Mai..."

"Look Ayako, I've been looking after myself for the last two years and in the years before I met you, so don't start trying to dictate what I do." I cut her off.

I start to walk towards the door and open it only to see everyone e else waiting outside.

"It was nice seeing you all again but now I have work to go to. Goodbye." I say as I start to leave.

"Mai wait."

This time it's Naru to stop me."

"Oliver you used to complain about me being late, now you are trying make me late for my current job?"

"We need to talk."

I looked at Naru and we have a staring contest for a few seconds. I sigh knowing that he won't give up.

"Alright then, follow me."

I turn around and start walking towards my job, knowing that they would all be following me." 

* * *

**AN. Heya guys sorry it's been a while. Have been trying to find some inspiration for cases. If you guys have any ideas for possible cases please review or pm me. Thank you for all the reviews so far though until next time.**


End file.
